Runelords 57.0 - The Icemist Fens
With preparations made and the group assembled, the mountaineer Silva Mora used a scroll of teleport to take the adventurers to the foothills of the ___ mountains, the farthest she had ever personally traveled. On the bank of the river Ava, Valeriya led them in a prayer for the protection of travelers before they set off. The going quickly became rough as the temperatures dropped precipitously as they climbed. The difficult, rocky terrain was unforgiving, and the warm clothes they wore only did so much to keep out the cold. On the second day of travel, Virgil began to fall prey to exhaustion from the strain. By the time the sun was about to set, they could see themselves on the edge of a strange, boggy sort of flat, dominated by fog and biting wind. Believing this to be the border of the feywild known as the Icemist Fens, they set up camp, unwilling to brave the place in the dark. Though the wind carried many unsettling noises that night, they were undisturbed. Pressing forwards the next morning, they found themselves trying to cross a sequence of flooded, iced-over chasms and mossy hillocks. The unevenness of the ground made walking difficult, the challenge made worse thanks to the numerous hidden holes that one could tumble into without warning. The fact that the river had widened and disappeared into the sludgy flats did nothing to aid them in navigation. Valeriya was the first to misstep, falling through a patch of ice into freezing water. Luna jumped forwards to help, taking the end of Khyr's rope and managing to grab onto the freezing, flailing Valeriya. The others pulled the two women out and began to use what magic they could to heat a pot of water and bring everyone back to a state of dry warmth. Khyr took the opportunity to turn the water into hot chocolate. As they huddled around the pot for warmth, Virgil felt a spray of frigid water hit him in the back of the neck. Turning around, he saw a canny-looking otter playing, staring at him and clapping its paws. It dove under the water and began to harass the group, spraying freezing water from its cheeks and clapping before dodging out of sight again. Khyr began to get very frustrated with the strange animal when he was interrupted: two of the nearby hillocks rose up, resolving into shambling mounds that the group had to fight off. The otter continued to harass them all the while. When the mounds were defeated, attentions turned back to the otter again. Khyr yelled some questionable things at the creature before Virgil asked if it might be able to direct them towards someone named Naelia. The otter clapped its paws and began to shift, becoming a seal, a walrus, and eventually turned into a human-like woman with vibrant purple skin. She asked what they wanted Naelia for and Khyr and Virgil regaled her with the story of Marenra, the Shimmerglen, her lost love, and the Court. The purple-skinned woman introduced herself as Naelia, the dryad they sought. She was saddened at the news of her sister and regretfully informed them that there was little to be done: Marenra would sleep until her broken heart mended itself, the glen would fall to the control of the Court until it was made to change hands again, and she didn't have the means to change either. However, she was deeply grateful for the pains they had taken to inform her of these developments. She presented Virgil with a token: a yet-to-bloom tulip made of unmelting ice, saying that it was a fey's ability only to give one and that she was sure her sister would have liked to grant both men favour for their help. In addition, she also offered everyone some advice. Becoming vague and ethereal in her manner, the wind whispered a prophetic poem to each hero. With that, the dryad wished them the best, saying that they would be safe to travel through her fen, before disappearing. The Prophecies Eamon Once flying now, the bird takes roost You will find your youth, thrice reproduced. Virgil Born of the wilds and son of the king Now three planes have felt your sting Home at last you will find With another who's plane was assigned Khyrralien Long and short the hedonist's life Temper now and seek your fife Where tear filled eye of felines lie Head west, your people, you will descry Luna What you seek, your namesake's a guide On full, on high, light will provide Let hunger hold, lest you betroth your destiny, devoured, by the *word omitted by wind* Category:Rise of the Runelords